


Helping Hand

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: The Flash Imagines [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: You start to learn Spanish for your boyfriend, Cisco. Turns out that learning Spanish is a bit harder than expected.





	

    When you signed up to take Spanish I in college, you honestly thought it was going to be easy. You thought you had a pretty okay understanding of the language, but apparently you didn’t. You knew basic phrases, how to count to 20, and a few other words here and there, but none of that could’ve prepared you for the stress you would go through as you try to become fluent.

You were taking the class as a surprise to your boyfriend, Cisco. You wanted to be somewhat fluent for when you met his mother. You were fine with not being perfect, you were even okay with struggling a little due to doing it all on your own, but once you started failing the class, you sucked up your small bit of pride you had left and made your way to Star Labs so you could ask Cisco for help.

Cisco could tell something was wrong from the moment that you walked into the cortex. The defeated look on your face was one that he only saw a few times, but if he could never saw it again it would be too soon. As you plop into the chair beside him, his hand reaches out and grabs yours, giving him your full attention.

“Can I ask you something? You have to promise not to laugh.” You mumble, looking up at him with a pout on your face. Now, you doubted that Cisco would actually laugh at you, you didn’t think you could take any chances with how upset you were feeling.

“I promise. You know I wouldn’t laugh if it’s serious, especially if the look on your face has any indication about how much whatever it is that’s upsetting you.” He ensures, rolling closer to you in his chair. As you look up to meet his eyes, you let out a groan and lean your head back, before looking at him again and speaking.

“Okay, so I wanted to surprise you, so I started taking Spanish I as an extra class for college. I need your help because I’m so bad at it and I don’t understand it at all. I was fine for a while just half attempting the homework and doing the easy stuff but now I’m failing and I need your help.” You ramble, the anger and frustration that you’ve been keeping in finally releasing as tears begin to stream down your face.  Cisco looks at you shocked due to your sudden crying, but quickly pulls you into his chest as he holds you close, trying to comfort you in any way that he can.

“I’ll help you out, okay? I promise it’s not that hard once you understand everything.” He mumbles into your hair as your face dries, you pull away from him.

“I’m just mad because I wanted to surprise you.” You pout, a large sigh leaving your lips as the anger builds slightly. You couldn’t stop thinking about how stupid you must be if you can’t even learn basic Spanish. As you look up from your lap and into Cisco’s eyes, his hand comes up to wipe a lone tear that was left on your cheek, before kissing you lightly.

“C'mon, let’s go.” He mumbles, standing up before pulling you up to stand with him.

* * *

 

    Once you had Cisco’s help, everything finally clicked. You were still struggling though. You were understanding, but you were late on deadlines and other things, adding to the stress of the whole situation. Cisco was helping in every single way that he could. He was going as slow as you could, and if you would get something wrong he would try and break the news to you in the gentlest way possible. His main concern wasn’t getting the work done, it was for you to understand.

The pair of you worked as often as both of your jobs allowed, although lately stuff had been really quiet at Star. Barry was focusing on his forensic scientist stuff and Caitlin was just working on a few little things. You still spent most of your time there, you and Cisco would sit down in his lab. You tried to do your work and not get distracted with watching Cisco, while he would work on whatever new tech he had chosen for the day, always being available if you needed him.

You had even gotten  your own table to lay all of your college stuff out on, your computer in front of you as you looked at the textbook to try and figure out the answers. You were still focusing on basics, trying to really get them down so you could move on to full sentences, and then hopefully one day you would be fluent. That wasn’t for a very long time though, you weren’t exactly complaining though. This little project of yours had given you the opportunity to hang out with Cisco more than normal, seeing as you spent most of your time at home verses with him. Let’s just say that you were okay with this taking as long as it needed to.

 


End file.
